Hijos de la peor generación
by Apolonio.G
Summary: Aquí veremos distintas aventuras de los hijos de los chicos de la peor generación. Serie de one shots. Dejen sus opiniones
1. Todos pueden participar

Bueno... Como lo pidieron tendrán historia.

Y... Quiero escuchar sus opiniones.

Ideas sobre los hijos, como quieren que sean, nombres (sobre todo nombres)

Este fanfic estará creado con personajes de la invención de los fans.

Aclaracion: este fanfic sera aparte de mi otro fanfic de one piece.

¿Por que? Porque aquí las parejas pueden cambiar.

La pareja con mas votos serán las que tendrán a los hijos, por ende, pueden pensar en parejas fandom para que estén junto a los de la peor generación.

Pero solo a los de la peor generación.

Aclaración mas clara:

Se creara un fanfic de los hijos de la peor generación de one piece, donde los hijos los crearan ustedes mismos, y también pueden decidir con quien tuvo el hijo cada integrante de la peor generación.

Reglas:

\- No pueden haber parejas que no incluyan a un miembro de la peor generación.

\- Pueden imaginar cuanto puedan.

\- Los personajes inventados seran publicados aquí.

\- Deben hacer una ficha que sea tipo:

*Nombre: esto es obvio

*Edad: ej: 16

*Descripción física: como se ve

*Descripción Psicológica: personalidad

*Padres: un integrante de la peor generación y alguien x

*Barco: si esta con los piratas el nombre del barco pirata (si no saben inventen) y si por x motivo es marine entonces barco marine y si se quedo en una isla pos el nombre de la isla.

*Crianza: como se crió

*Ocupación: puesto en el barco.

*Sueño: todos en one piece tienen sueños.

Y eso.

Espero que estén interesados (≧∇≦)/


	2. Se me olvido algo

Se me olvido un dato necesario.

Si tiene o no una akuma no mi

Si la tiene: cual es

Si no: como pelea

Eso


	3. Portgas D Anne (cambio en la edad)

Nombre: Portgas D. Anne

Edad: 29 años

Física: Es el reflejo de su padre, Ace, pero en versión femenina y tiene los ojos de su madre. Un cuerpo para envidiar, mide 1.70 m.

Personalidad: Tan brutal como Bonney y séria como Ace. Tiene un apetito mas grande que el de sus padres combinados. Pero es una buena chica y buena amiga.

Padres: Portgas D. Ace y Jewerly Bonney.

Barco: Anne es la capitana de su própia tripulación, Los Piratas Clover, y navega con ellos en su barco, el Mood Blood.

Crianza: Ella nació en médio de la tripulación de su madre y fue criada allá. Siempre amó a su família y a su padre ya muerto. A los 17 años abrió sus alas y voló para tener su própia vida y aventuras.

Ocupación: Capitana del Modo Blood

Sueño: explorar el mundo y descubrir si las leyendas que existen en él son reales.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Nuestro primer personaje!

Les haré las fochas a todos modificadas un poco conforme a lo que entendí... Eso no alterara el personaje inventado por ustedes.

En seguida subo el segundo personaje !


	4. Eustass Queen

Nombre: Eustass Queen

Edad: 21

Descripción física: Cabello rojo, cejas pobladas, alta (aproximadamente 1.80), ojos de color lila, de complexión atlética, pecho no tan grande pero tampoco plano.

Descripción Psicológica: De carácter fuerte, amable con quien lo merece y bastante llena de furia.

Padres: Eustass Kidd y una chica de una isla que conoció en el camino por el nuevo mundo: James Hikari

Barco: Fall Out Dragon

Crianza: Nació en un barco en medio del mar en alguna parte del Grand Line, cuando su madre iba a buscar a Kid, su madre murió durante el parto y su tía se hizo cargo de ella hasta que Queen comenzó a valerse por sí misma. En algún punto de su vida desarrollo una gran crueldad hacia otros.

Ocupación: Segunda al mando y cantante de su barco.

Sueño: Encontrar a su padre y eliminarlo

Akuma no mi: Dragon Dragon no mi. La fruta le da las habilidades de un dragón tales como lanzar fuego, alta resistencia al fuego, surgimiento de escamas y alas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Segundo personaje!

He decidido que por esta semana se recibirán los personajes.

Espero que participen.

Bye.


	5. Edward Bege

Nombre: Edward Bege

Edad: 19 años

Descripción física: A diferencia de su padre es bastante delgado y alto, casi sin músculos. De piel bastante clara y ojos color café. Tiene el pelo negro, algo corto y alborotado, siempre trata de darle forma pero no hay caso. Siempre viste formal: Pantalones y zapatos elegantes, una camisa blanca y un traje negro.

Descripción psicológica: Suele mantenerse serio en casi todo momento, intentando ser lo más calculador posible. Los únicos momentos donde siente verdadera alegría es cuando ejecuta bien un plan o libra una pelea digna de recordad, en ambos momentos suele mostrarse bastante animado. Detesta las intromisiones, si alguien se metiera en un asunto ajeno desataría su furia.

Padres: Capone Bege y la heredera de una adinerada familia de nobles.

Barco: Capitán de los Piratas Big Shot, aunque sólo sea el único miembro. Consiguió un barco de su padre al que llamó "Lady Bullet".

Crianza: Creció el alta mar con su padre y su madre que solía acompañarlos. Con una crianza y educación de alta categoría no tardó en volverse un niño bastante astuto que pronto volteo su interés en el negocio de su padre. Desde temprana edad lo introdujeron en el mundo de la piratería,donde también consiguió encajar rápidamente.A los 19 abandonó su hogar para adentrarse el mismo en el mundo pirata.

Sueño: Medir hasta donde puede llegar su poder, tanto adquisitivo como físico, lo que implica amasar fortunas y vencer a quien se le imponga.

Akuma: Maji maji no mi, que le permite fundirse con cualquier material. De esta manera puede moverse libremente por el terreno de combate y emerger para atacar sin ser visto. También es capaz de transportar solo una parte de su cuerpo,como mover su oreja a otra habitación para espiar o sus extremidades para atacar por ende se ve forzado a pelear a corta distancia implementa un estilo de pelea callejero, una mezcla de boxeo y técnicas de artes marciales variadas.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Tercer personaje!

Que felicidad!


	6. Roronoa Hanon

Nombre: "Roronoa" Hanon

*Edad: 15 años y medio

*Descripción física: Es de estatura media, de figura delgada y fuerte en aspectos fisicos y mentales, pero a simple vista es delicada y cuidadosa como una doncella bien educada en las artes. Cabello negro (al igual que sus ojos), corto hasta la nuca, con un par de mechones a ambos lados de su cabeza que estan frente a sus orejan delineando su delgado rostro y totalmente lacio. Usa un flequillo corto dividido a la mitad que llegan a tocar sus cejas, como los de las princesas japonesas en la antiguedad. Tez ligeramente morena y labios delgados. En la infancia usaba lentes, pero ahora solo los usa para leer y como "arma" (Segun la logica de Hanon: ¿quien se atreve a golpear a una chica linda con lentes?)

Se le ve siempre vistiendo una yukata blanca con un Obi azul en el que sujeta su espada o katana. Adorna su cabeza con una diadema de plata opaca con grabados de mar (bastante vieja)

*Descripción Psicológica: Es extremadamente calculadora ante sitoaciones dificiles, se muestra fria ante los subordidnados y superiores de su madre cuando va de visita al cuartel general. Con su madre, su personalidad es lo contrario, es mas abierta a sus emociones, busca hacerla reir y siempre sonríe para ella. Es servicial y se preocupa por ella (en ocasiones la reprende por su sobre esfuerzo a su edad). Cuando la situacion lo amerita (como las visitas) es servicial, silenciosa y calmada. Se ocupa de atender a los invitados y demostrar su buena educacion con comentarios certeros con su opinion o para dar una sentencia cierta ante un asunto dificil.

Solo con amistades de toda la vida se muestra como una chica un tanto torpe y tranquila (despreocupada). Su color favorito es el verde y le gusta la comida en la que abunden los mariscos (en especial el pulpo, el arroz y los dulces suaves).

*Padres: Roronoa Zoro y la Vice Almirante Tashigi

*Barco: Nació y pasó gran parte de su infancia en los barcos de la marina. Siempre siguiendo a su madre como asistente, hija y alunma. Actualmente vive en Loguetown (tierra natal de su madre) donde trabaja como mesera y recamarera en un hotel (casa de campo) al estilo japones clásico. Es la gerente general por asi decirlo (pues manipula al verdadero gerente, y le obliga a hacer lo que ella quiere sin que este se de cuenta). No muestra mucho interés a unirse a la marina o ser parte de alguna tripulación pirata por el momento.

*Crianza: Es hija fuera del matrimonio, su padre Roronoa Zoro supo de su existencia cuando se encontro con Tashigi en el Grand Line, cuando le pregunto si la pequeña mocosa que los veia pelear sentada a pocos metros era su hermana o su prima. NADIE mas ademas de Smoker, Zoro y Luffy saben la paternidad de Hanon. Creció y se educo en Loguetown. En una escuela para hijos de Marinos y en una escuela para niñas donde era educada en artes. Su madre la entrenó en el camino de la espada desde los 3 años. Al igual que Zoro demostró una gran destreza con mas de una espada desde muy joven, pero nunca a intentado usar 3 espadas pues piensa que es incomodo usar una espada que desgasta los dientes (la primera vez que intento usar una, tenía 5 años y el peso le ganó, haciendo que cayera de cara y perdiera dos dientes de leche).

Por años se vió presionada por su madre y sus padrinos para ser parte de la Marina, pero ella no tiene interés y se dedica solo a su trabajo, su educación y su entrenamiento con la espada (por alguna emergencia). Tampoco desea ser pirata, pues no desea una vida demasiado ruidosa, y no tiene interés en buscar a su padre, pues para ella es solo un talentoso hombre con problemas de alcohol que durmió con su madre (aunque si le gustaria pelear con el en algunos años)

*Ocupación: Empleada de una casa de huéspedes estilo japonés antiguo en Loguetown.

*Sueño: Demostrar que una mujer no necesita portar una espada solo para demostrar sus habilidades en el mundo. Una mujer que tenga inteligencia, habilidad y feminidad puede llegar aun mas lejos que un rey, marine o pirata con poder en todos los mares.

.

Tiene cariño a su madre, a Smoker y al famoso Luffy (al que conoció en su infancia)

Admira a la Almirante Hina y a Boa Hancock por ser mujeres y ser fuertes a su manera.

No duda en ayudar a quien lo necesite y ciertamente comienza a sentirse atraida por la idea de tomar sake y salir a un "pequeño" viaje al mar.

Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de diciembre.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hola!

Este es el 4 personaje que llego a mi cuenta en .

Espero les guste ( ˘ ³˘)


	7. Trafalgar D Viserion

Nombre: Trafalgar D. Viserion

Edad: 18

Descripción física: Piel morena, cabello largo y oscuro, de complexión delgada pero ligeramente musculoso. Tiene ojos de color azul claro como los de su madre, mide alrededor de 1.75, siempre usa un abrigo como el de su padre sólo que este es blanco.

Descripción mental: Es bastante calmado y muy paciente con los demás, y bastante sincero. Además de ser muy serio, inusualmente sonríe ya que no considera necesario hacerlo?

Padres: Trafalgar D. Water Law y Crystal Rose.

Crianza: Law al ser pirata nunca se estableció completamente como padre, por lo que su amante, Rose, se hizo cargo de su hijo hasta que esté se volvio lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder surcar al mar a los 15 años, durante su llegada a una isla conoció a Queen quien posteriormente se convertiría en su nakama y segunda al mando.

Barco: Fall Out Dragon

Ocupación: Capitán y médico de su barco

Sueño: Viajar por el mundo entero y encontrar su paz

Fruta del diablo: Nagi Nagi no mi (la de Rocinante)


	8. Murder

Nombre: Murder

Edad: 23

Descripción psicológica: A pesar de que su nombre signifique literalmente "asesinato", no es una persona realmente cruel, ya que al contrario toma más seriamente lo que sienten los demás, antes que ponerse así mismo. Tiende a actuar en forma más seria y callada. En su mayor parte, esto funciona bien, pero ha dado lugar a algunos resultados desastrosos. El pierde su actitud estoica habitual cuando es sacado de quicio por alguno de sus nakamas.

Se demuestra comúnmente como el pacificador del grupo cuando las peleas del capitán y la segunda al mando se sabe que es el único capaz de frenarlo. Le gusta mantener la calma en el equipo y que no se altere nadie.

Cree fervientemente en el destino, aunque cree que se puede evitar.

Descripción física: Es un joven de cabello largo de color rubio platinado que casi le da un toque blanco, posee ojos de color de un color rubí bastante brillante, es de complexión alta y corpulenta, su estatura es de 1.96. En cuanto a su ropa, usa un abrigo de color oscuro que llega hasta sus rodillas, sobre su despeinado cabello rubio lleva un gorro de color negro también; al llevarlo puesto este cubre sus ojos por completo también gracias al cabello.

Padres: Killer y Shae (una marine)

Crianza: Killer y Shae fueron amantes de una noche, una vez que Shae descubrió su embarazo Killer ya se encontraba demasiado lejos. Shae abandono su puesto como capitana de un barco de los Marines y regresó a su villa natal en el South Blue; lugar en el que posteriormente nació su hijo. Algunos de sus compañeros en el barco le hicieron llegar a sus superiores que Shae estaba embarazada de un pirata, una vez que el niño había nacido fue secuestrado y vendido como esclavo por supuestos miembros de los Marines, mientras que Shae fue asesinada.

Fue nombrado Murder por los traficantes de esclavos ya que según ellos si su padre era Killer, el niño sería un auténtico asesino.

Fue enseñado a manejar armas desde que era pequeño, por lo que conocía cientos de estas; además de miles de métodos de tortura y eliminación de objetivos.

Huyó de la casa de subastas antes de ser vendido a un Tenryubito, mientras se encontraba en el mar descubrió que su verdadera pasión era ser un pirata, ya que estos eran los libres. Mientras navegaba en el pequeño barco que había conseguido se encontró con Queen y Viserion quienes le ofrecieron ser parte de su recien formada tripulación.

Barco: Fall Out Dragon

Ocupación: Francotirador y proveedor de armas

Sueño: "Demostrar que somos más de lo que todos dicen que somos. Ser diferentes, marcas una diferencia y dar a conocer lo que podemos hacer por el mundo."


	9. Monkey D Bellemere

*Nombre: Monkey D. Bellemere

*Edad: 18 años.

*Descripción física: Pelo negro, largo hasta la cintura y desordenado, ojos cafés anaranjados, cuerpo envidiable igual al de su madre y la sonrisa de Luffy. Viste la parte superior de un bikini rojo, pantalones azules parecidos a los de su padre, sombrero muy parecido al de Ace pero de color rojo y sandalias que le quitó a su padre.

*Descripción Psicológica: En cuanto a personalidad, es muy parecida a la de Luffy en el sentido que es muy entusiasta e inocente; pero a la vez con la inteligencia y astucia de su madre, jamas dejará abandonados a sus nakamas y cuando se pone él sombrero significa que la pelea es seria.

*Padres: Monkey D. Luffy y Nami.

*Barco: Fire Dragons.

*Crianza: Desde pequeña quiso salir a navegar por su cuenta, fue entrenada por su madre en la navegación y clima tact, espada por Zoro y Brook, por lo que domina varios estilos.

*Ocupación: Capitana y navegante del Fire Dragons

*Sueño: Navegar los mares por su cuenta al lado de la mejor tripulación del mundo.

*Akuma no mi: Mizu Mizu no mi

*Estilo de pelea: utiliza su poder combinado al Clima tact ver. Mizu que el hijo de Usopp y Kaya creó para ella.

*Datos extras: Su habilidad le permite controlar el agua, tanto como transformarse en ella. Puede separar el kairouseki del agua y así no caer en sus efectos, pero cuando esta solidificado no puede hacer nada.

No suele usar el estilo de pelea de Nami, solo en emergencias, ya que con su poder puede crear una katana de agua con la que pelea.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Como ya sabrán hace rato que se acabó el plazo, por lo que me puse a crear los personajes que faltaban.**_

 _ **Espero y les gusten.**_

 _ **Hace poco creé una pagina en facebook llamada Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Ahí avisare todo con respecto a mis fanfics (≧∇≦)/**_


	10. Roronoa Olvia

*Nombre: Roronoa Olvia

*Edad: 19 años.

*Descripción Física: Muy parecida a su madre en todo sentido, a excepción de su pelo verde y aires de yankee. Suele usar yukata verde hasta la rodilla con mangas extra grandes y 2 espadas al lado derecho, medias hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y zapatos tipo ballerina.

*Descripción Psicológica: Solo con su cara suele dejar una mala impresión, pero por dentro es muy tierna, cuando entra en confianza es la más sentimental del barco y cuando bebe sale es igual a su padre.

*Padres: Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin.

*Barco: Firme Dragons.

*Crianza: De niña se leyó de todo tipo de libros, aprendió a manejar la espada y la dominó rápidamente. Solía jugar con Bellemere hasta que a los 17 años decidió zarpar por su cuenta en el barco construido por Franky: El Fire Dragons e iniciar su propia aventura. Pero luego de un año se dió cuenta que ella no podría tener una tripulación por si sola, así que le pidió a su mejor amiga ser su capitana y navegante. Desde entonces han estado en muchas islas de todo el mundo.

*Ocupación: Segunda al mando en el Fire Dragons.

*Sueño: Vivir grandes aventuras en una tripulación pirata.

*Estilo de pelea: Nitoryu.

*Datos curiosos: Cuando tenía alrededor de 2 años sus padres se separaron y Zoro tuvo una aventura con Tashigi, dando como resultado una hermana de la que Olvia no conoce su existencia.

El barco Fire Dragons fue nombrado por Bellemere en honor a sus 2 tios: Ace y Sabo.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **Les traigo a la hermana de Hanon, Olvia.**_

 _ **Bueno...**_

 _ **Como vi una oportunidad la tomé y cree a este personaje que viene de otra madre, pero del mismo padre para hacer la historia un poco más interesante.**_

 _ **Bye bye!**_


	11. Marshall D King

*Nombre: Marshall D. King.

*Edad: 21 años.

*Descripción Física: A diferencia de si padre el es más apuesto, cuerpo bien trabajado, alto, moreno, suele usar una camisa negra desabotonada, pantalones negros y zapatos elegantes, tiene el pelo largo negro atado en una coleta y ojos cafés.

*Descripción Psicológica: Siempre que puede brinda ayuda, no tiene ambiciones grandes, es amable y esta enamorado.

*Padres: Marshall D. Teach y Lady Gabrielle.

*Barco: Hündin.

*Crianza: De niño fue criado en la alta sociedad por su madre hasta que Kurohige lo llevó - obligó - a surcar los mares junto a él. Le enseñó a pelear, defenderse y como robar los poderes de las akuma no mi.

Después de un tiempo, King escapó de las manos de su padre y formó su propia tripulación pirata.

*Ocupación: Capitán del Hündin.

*Sueño: Navegar los mares sin ataduras ni enemistad.

*Estilo de pelea: Pelea solo con sus puños revestidos con Haki.

*Datos curiosos: De niño siempre se escapaba de su casa y se escondía entre los barrios pobres donde conoció a su mejor amigo: X Jake.

Su madre siempre quiso que su hijo tuviera un cargo poderoso, porblo que lo llamó King.

A pesar de ser criado por sus padres de manera difícil y cruel, el jamás deseó venganza o algo; el solo deseaba libertad.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Fb: Apolonio.G

Twitter: graciapolonio

Instagram: apolonio.g


	12. Scratchmen Abe

*Nombre: Scratchmen Abraham (Abe)

*Edad: 16 años.

*Descripción Física: Sus brazos son tan largos como los de su padre, pelo azul, ropa en su mayoría blanca, a excepción de sus negros zapatos y pañoleta café en la cintura.

*Descripción Psicológica: Es grosero, molesto, egocéntrico y muchas cosas más, pero por dentro es amable y esta lleno de inseguridades.

*Padres: Scratchmen Apoo.

Se desconocen datos de su madre.

*Barco: El Fiesta móvil.

*Crianza: Desde pequeño vivió una vida de pirata, pero a el solo le interesaba la música, aprendió a pelear como los dioses y lo usa para sacar a los aprovechados de su barco fiestero.

*Ocupación: Capitán DJ de su barco fiestero el "Fiesta Móvil"

*Sueño: Llevarle la música al mundo.

*Estilo de pelea: Música Karate.

*Datos curiosos: El jamás conoció a su madre, ya que su padre dijo que murió al nacer Abe. Lo único que el sabe de ella es que tienen el mismo color de pelo.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Fb: Apolonio.G

Twitter: graciapolonio

Instagram: apolonio.g


	13. Brasil Hawkins jr

*Nombre: Basil Hawkins Jr.

*Edad: 25 años.

*Descripción Física: Alto, pelo rubio corto. Ojos rojos y tatuaje extraño en el pecho. Es la copia exacta de su padre. Viste una chaqueta larga grande, pantalón negro y botas negras.

*Descripción Psicológica: A simple vista es alguien enigmático, pero si lo conoces bien, es tan alegre como los mugiwara.

*Padres: Basil Hawkins y Andrea Correa.

*Barco: Fire Dragons.

*Crianza: Su madre siempre le habló de su padre, como también de los mugiwaras.

Aprendió a pelear por su propia cuenta y luego encontró y comió la Pika Pika no mi.

*Ocupación: Medico del Fire Dragons.

*Sueño: Conocer a su padre.

*Estilo de pelea: Muy parecido al de Luffy, pero acorde a su akuma no mi.

*Akuma no mi: Pika Pika no mi.

*Datos curiosos: El desde siempre admiró a Luffy y cuando se le ofreció formar parte de la tripulación de la hija del pirata no lo dudó y zarpó junto a ella.

El siempre había estado interesado en la medicina y estudio sobre ello toda su vida.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Fb: Apolonio.G

Twitter: graciapolonio

Instagram: apolonio.g


	14. X Jake

*Nombre: X Jake.

*Edad: 23 años.

*Descripción Física: Cuerpo bien trabajado, alto, ojos y boca de su padre. Viste capucha larga café, pantalones típicos en piratas color negro y botas cafés.

*Descripción Psicológica: Amable, cariñoso, fácilmente confunden sibforma de ser con la de un pervertido aunque no sea así. El único que realmente lo comprende es King.

*Padres: X Drake y Sophie.

*Barco: Hündin.

*Crianza: Su madre vivía en los barrios pobrss de una isla en el south blue, donde conoció a King y con el tiempo se volvieron mejores amigos.

Antes de conocerlo siempre era molestado por todos.

*Ocupación: Segundo al mando del Hündin.

*Sueño: Que todos lo puedan comprender.

*Estilo de pelea: Patadas revestidas con haki de armadura.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Fb: Apolonio.G

Twitter: graciapolonio

Instagram: apolonio.g


	15. Cindy

*Nombre: Cindy.

*Edad: 9 años.

*Descripción Física: Pequeña en comparación a su padre.

Aun no se sabe el porque nació sin alas.

Es muy parecida a su madre.

Suele vestir una túnica sin mangas color crema y suele llevar un bolso donde guarda muchos dials y sus herramientas.

Siempre lleva sus cabellos rubios en 2 coletas.

*Descripción Psicológica: Siempre ha sido amable, atenta y dispuesta a ayudar.

*Padres: Urouge y Conis.

*Residencia: Skypea.

*Crianza: Solo ha visto a su padre una sola vez y su madre siempre le cuenta sobre el héroe que los salvó de Enel: Mugiwara no Luffy.

*Ocupación: Pirata en entrenamiento.

*Sueño: Convertirse en Pirata.

*Datos curiosos: Actualmente domina el manera y hace poco comenzó a practicar con Dials.

También es una chica muy inteligente. Ella creó un Dial para recibir golpes de otros y devolverles el impacto sin salir lastimada.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Fb: Apolonio.G

Twitter: graciapolonio

Instagram: apolonio.g


	16. Padre

A veces la pelirosada pensaba en como sería si hubiera conocido a su padre.

Todas las cosas que pudieron haber hecho, todas las aventuras que pudo haber vivido y escuchado. Aquellos momentos padre e hija. Lo que pudo haberle enseñado.

Por su muerte se perdió muchas oportunidades de disfrutar a su padre.

Y es por eso que decidió convertirse en pirata.

Quería ver con sus propios ojos y libertad él mundo y ver las cosas que hay en él.

También de paso encontrar a sus tíos en él nuevo mundo.

Siempre imaginaba las aventuras que su padre pudo haber vivido. Gracias a ellas mantenía su ilusión.

Buscaba y buscaba mientras disfrutaba las distintas opiniones que le daban los conocidos de Ace.

Y la oportunidad que tuvo al conocer a Bellemere fue única.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Fue cortito pero estoy pasando por un problema._**

 ** _Aun así no quise defraudarlos._**

 ** _Fb: Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Twitter: graciapolonio_**

 ** _Instagram: apolonio.g_**


	17. Aviso

A medida que vaya subiendo los capitulos, iré subiendo a Facebook fotos de los personajes creados por ustedes, pero que un amigo dibujo a petición mía.

Espero que les gusten c:

Fb: Apolonio.g

Instagram : apolonio.g


	18. Venganza

Ya se veía la siguiente isla y Queen ya estaba preparando todo junto a la tripulación que formaba parte.

Su capitán, Trafalgar D. Viserion parecía que gritaba pero nada se escuchaba. Como siempre activaba su poder sin querer por él nerviosismo.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de su segunda al mando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, desactivó su poder y comenzó a pelear con Que en como siempre lo hacia.

Al igual que siempre Murder, él francotirador de la tripulación los detenía de destruir él barco cuando las cosas se ponían feas.

A veces la pelirroja se preguntaba como es que se unió a tal tripulación, pero veía él cariño que los demás le tenían y como eso le iba ablandando poco a poco él corazón.

Cerraba sus ojos y recordaba él día en que se unió y su vida cambió mucho.

Aquel día todo le dio igual y había decidido destruir a todos los que la miraban como un bicho raro.

Es por eso que robó una akuma no mi a unos señores ricos que iban a venderla y luego uso los poderes de esta para destruir la parte de la alta sociedad que corrompía a esa isla.

Al ver todo ese incendio sonrió satisfecha, luego se desmayo.

Al despertar vió un rostro desconocido y rápidamente se alejó gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó aquel día.

"No es de tu incumbencia" - le respondió.

"Es de mi incumbencia saber que le sucede a mis nakamas"

"No soy tu nakama"

"Ahora lo eres... Mi nombre es Trafalgar D. Viserion y si me acompañas a conocer él mundo te concederé un deseo" le ofreció.

Ese día le pidió venganza contra Eusstass Kid, su padre.

-¡Hey Queen! ¡Te quedaras atrás!- le gritó Murder desde abajo. La pelirroja sonrió sin que nadie la viera pero aquella sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida para responderle a su nakama.

-¡Ya voy imbécil!- y bajó de un salto desde él barco a tierra firme.

 ** _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_**

 ** _Aquí he traído la actualización._**

 ** _Sigueme en las redes sociales para que estés atento a las nuevas actualizaciones y las fotos de cada personaje de este fanfic:_**

 ** _Fb: Apolonio.G_**

 ** _Twitter: graciapolonio_**

 ** _Instagram: apolonio.g_**


	19. No podrás negarte

Aquella conversación de aquella mesera con la oficial de la marina Tashigi ciertamente le interesó. Acercó su oreja que gracias a su poder podía moverlas sin necesidad de mover su cuerpo y así escuchar de más cerca lo que ellas conversaban.

-¡Mamá es suficiente! No tengo intenciones de unirme a la marina - dijo un poco molesta.

-¿Por que? Con tus talentos podrías acabar contra muchos piratas ¿Acaso es por tu padre? - le preguntó.

\- No saques a ese hombre mamá... Sabes que yo no quise él apellido Roronoa- le respondió y eso fue suficiente para él pelinegro que retiró su oreja y levantó la mano listo para ordenar- debo ir mamá... Los clientes esperan-

En cuanto la mesera le tomó la orden y se disponía a irse él pirata le tomó del brazo.- Espera Hanon... Tengo una propuesta a la que no podrás negarte- sonrió con malicia.

 _ **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**_

 _ **¿Cual será la propuesta del pirata?**_

 _ **Todo esto y más en él próximo capítulo que subiré dentro de la semana.**_

 _ **Sigueme en las redes sociales para que estés atento a las nuevas actualizaciones:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_


	20. ¿Hermana?

Nadie le hacia eso.

Ni siquiera su madre.

Sin embargo había sido atrapada por Edward Bege.

¿Como pasó esto?

A ella le interesó que aquella persona tuviera él valor de llamarla por su nombre y cuando intentó golpearlo este fácilmente lo esquivo.

Fueron a una de las habitaciones de aquel hotel japonés y él comenzó a hablar- mi propuesta es que te unas a mi tripulación temporalmente para derrotar a los príncipes piratas liderados por Monkey D. Bellemere... Donde también esta tu hermana- sonrió malicioso, puesto que ella no sabia que tenia una hermana.

-¿Hermana? ¡Ja! Yo soy hija única- le respondió.

-Pues la tienes... Aunque aun no le ponen precio a su cabeza por eso no la conoces- dijo casi triunfante- su nombre es Olvia-

-Olvia...- susurró.

-¿No te gustaría medir tu poder con alguien entrenada por la tripulación del rey de los piratas?- seguía sonriendo, su plan marchaba a la perfección.

-Suena tentador... Pero recuerda... Es solo hasta que los derrotemos. Luego volveré a la isla- dijo firme y le extendió la mano.

-Trato hecho- le tomó la mano y cerraron su acuerdo- te veo mañana a primera hora en él muelle.. Pero recuerda... Que no te vean los marines- y se fue dejando sola a la chica que luego de unos minutos regresó a su trabajo.

Al día siguiente estarían donde acordaron para zarpar y cumplir su trato.

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Hola!**_

 _ **No se asusten que ella en verdad no se convertirá en pirata.**_

 _ **Tengo buenos planes para este personaje y no están en quedarse para siempre en él mar.**_

 _ **Su lugar es de mesera manipulando al gerente.**_

 _ **Sigueme en las redes sociales para que estés atento a las nuevas actualizaciones:**_

 _ **Fb: Apolonio.G**_

 _ **Twitter: graciapolonio**_

 _ **Instagram: apolonio.g**_

Ahí también subí dibujos de los personajes hechos por mis amigos (vayan y den sus opiniones con respecto a ellos)


	21. Sonrojos y odio

Habían desembarcado en una isla desierta y la pelirroja como siempre se puso a pelear con su capitán.

-¿Torao-kun?- preguntó a lo lejos una voz conocida. Al voltearse vió a una peliverde sonrojada al verlo.

-¡Olvia!- fue a abrazarla muy feliz. Hacia mucho que no veía a su amiga.

-Oigan tórtolos... Yo también estoy aqui- habló Bellemere, quien también era amiga de Viserion y provocó que ambos se separaran muy sonrojados.

-n-no es lo que tu crees Bell... Es que hace mucho que no nos vemos- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Tu tienes que explicarme mucho... Es una orden de tu capitana... Y tu garu*... Aun no nos presentas a tu tripulación-

-cierto... Ella es Queen mi segunda al mando... Y él es Murder mi francotirador... Los demás fueron a explorar la isla...- presentó él capitán del fall out dragon.

-¡Eustass Queen! ¡La hija del enemigo jurado de mi padre! Creo que su nombre era Keep... No... ¿King? ¡Tim!- trató de adivinar la pelinegra ignorando la murada de odio que la pelirroja le daba- ¡Ya se! ¡Kid!- sonrió al adivinarlo.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar ese repugnante nombre! ¡Odio con todo mi ser a Eustass Kid!- dijo y se adentró en él bosque de la isla.

 _ **;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**_

 _ **Olvia esta enamorada de Viserion, ¿Pero este le corresponde? Muchas cosas pueden pasar.**_

 _ **Y Queen se enojó con Bellemere por él simple hecho de mencionar a su padre.**_

 _ **Puedes darle like a mi página en fb o seguirme en instagram como apolonio.g**_

 _ **( ˘ ³˘) chau**_


End file.
